Captive
by vupixxx
Summary: She's alone. Darkness is the only thing she knows, well, that and scars that seem to multiply as the days go by. Who would have guessed another's whimper would be her savour. My mum even came up with the title, what a trooper!
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE READING: There is torture (only a little), and I didn't really go into detail... Maybe I'll touch it up later on.

* * *

All she felt was a throbbing sensation at the back of her mind.

Her body felt twisted and bare, the cold molesting her body as goosebumps gasped out on each of her delicate limps, her hands were secured tightly above her head. The cold metal teasing the burns that twitched at every move she made to escape. She whimpered as she tried to readjust her eyes into the darkness, she didn't remember what happened before being here. All she knew was her name and a large man in a white coat that tormented her with requirements untamed. The more she thought about her past the more pain came, like a solid wall stood there and pushed back at her imposing.

Her eyes hurt as she felt the crust on the corner bring protest the more she forced them open, her legs tried desperately to kick into the air in frustration but just like her arms they were bound to the table that was hers, her prison.

The familiar sound of the door creaking open made her gasp in shock as she tried to wriggle out of the doors view, being straight in front of the door always made her blood turn cold she was never ready for the eyes that burned into her flesh or the instruments that probed at her skin causing screams to fill the once silent night. Holding her tears never seemed to work in this situation and she hated herself for the lack of control, her throat went instantly dry at the sight of the door exposing light, watching the usual black shoes step into view. Old shoe's that were worn with over-use, no shine was exposed, not even the laces were placed in the usual holes. She felt so close to those used shoes that she almost felt jealous, _at least they got to see the outside once in a while._

"Hello my dear, how are we feeling today?" She winced at his crocked voice, he sounded old, older then he looked. His face wore indents all over as his chin sagged dangerously low making his neck seem impossible to see. She closed her eyes hoping, praying that maybe he wouldn't do the things he did daily, exposing her body, making her scream, making her give in to the torture. She hated it; she hated him, though she hated herself more. He walked over, the shoes making the squeaking sound over and over until it finally stopped, she would imagine to anyone else that sound would be annoying to others but to her, it was the only thing she heard apart from the pain of his voice and the sounds of 'experiments'. She liked that sound, it sounded…what she imagined was normal.

A hand touched her knee as she squeaked louder than any shoe, her body going numb instantly as if waiting for the next move. There was no use fighting him, he would just make it worse for her, she knew this and he knew she did. Even though she closed her eyes forcefully she knew his next words precisely, her chest heaved in fright, her throat begging for much needed water.

"Look at me girl; I want to see those pretty eyes of yours." She cringed, her eyes was his most favourite possession, no matter how much he wanted to experiment on them, cut them out or stick tree size needles into them, she knew he wouldn't dare. She thanked her gene pool for that, she had never seen her eye's before, truthfully she had never seen nor even felt herself sober before. She had always been in this dungeon since she could remember; he would let her go occasionally but made sure she was incredibly drugged so she wouldn't do anything rash. Even though she only saw hazes of those days she loved them most.

A hand landed forcefully on her chin as he dragged her strained face before him, she still held her eyes shut, her lips quivering under his will. "Open them." She sobbed submissively as she opened her eyes slowly, glancing at her prison guard, his smile wide and grossest he had no real teeth and his breath hovered in her nose as she imagined he spent more time making her clean them himself. She looked lower scared to look into his empty black eyes, so she looked at his pen that stuck out of his pocket, a shiny grey pen that had letters on it she could never read. She wondered what would happen if she tried to drive that pen into his nearly absent neck.

"No, no, you must look at me. You know how much I love those eyes, would you like to see them? If you behave I can arrange that for you." _Go die. S_he pressed her lips together, looking into his eyes nearly reaching as he looked at her proudly. "Good girl. Behave; today we have a new playmate for you. We found him out in the forest it seems he got lost which is great considering we were all thinking how much we thought you needed a companion." Her heart stopped, a new 'playmate'? She shuddered; she never wanted anyone else to be captured into this evil doing. She didn't even know if there were others like her here, but she did recall hearing screams sometimes throughout the night that made her want to scream back as if telling them they were not alone. But always, the same scream never returned and was always replaced with another. Her mind wandered to the boy, a companion. It disgusted her to know how excited she was to have someone else beside her. She would have smacked herself in the head if it wasn't for the restraints.

A sharp pain pulled her out of her thoughts; she looked down watching as he inserted a needle the length of her hand into her inner elbow. She clenched her teeth biting on her inner cheek, blood rushed into her mouth but she was used to it, she wasn't even surprised as it dripped out of her mouth. "I forgot to mention my dear, his name is Shiro. I know we have never really been formal enough to give out names, but you are my favourite silent Hinata, so I will bless you with my name also, its Jun." He smiled down at her, like he didn't realise he was forcefully pushing the needle into her arm deeper. She softly sobbed against the head board; the impact causing a clanking echo throughout the room, her head started throbbing even worse than before. She didn't want to think, so she was grateful for the powerful pulse that entered her mind continually, she would not pity herself in front of him. She was used to this pain, _I'm used to this, I'm used to this._ She chanted ignoring the stinging pain she so wanted to pull away from but she knew she couldn't, before she could even dine in her temptation he was finally satisfied pulling the needle out and gently placing a bandage around her arm. As usual her arms stayed numb as he put the vials of blood into his pocket gleaming at her. His hand came down to her face and on instinct she pulled away from her dealing with the stinging from her right wrist as she pulled on the metal. She heard him sigh as he caressed her cheek, feeling him as he rubbed the fresh blood from her mouth. "No more today." And with that, he left. Closing the door summoning the darkness to appear once again. She didn't cry; she wouldn't.

She looked above to the ceiling squinting as she counted the etched in lines, she tried to ignore the laughter and mumbles of the guards. "…her screams kind of make me excited, I wouldn't mind making the new world with her." Her ears flinched immediately to the door, what did they mean, 'a new world'. She was used to the dirty talk about her. Jun once told her she was the only 'meat' on the premises even though he couldn't believe why anyone would be interested in her hard and scared body, but women are women he sang in a high pitched voice that made her want to turn away in shame. She turned her head towards the door hoping they would continue but to her dismay they were already on another topic about SNM whatever that meant. Sighing she tried to move her body in a pathetic excuse for comfort before closing her eyes. _Someone, anyone notice I'm here._

A whelping interrupted her dream of a field of sunflowers the only memory she had left. She snapped her eyes open searching towards the doors as she watched shadows pounce in and out her room. She would imagine they had found some small animal and was torturing it for fun, _poor thing; I would help if I wasn't so useless._ Hands clenched at her side, as the whelping grew more frantic. She couldn't handle it much more, it was one thing getting tortured and another hearing it. Suddenly pulling at the metal restraints as if she had gained some new power she tried to follow the sound but to her horror the whelping stopped to only be heard by a high squeal and a low thump of the sound of the ground. Gasping she closed her eyes collapsing on her metal slab one again holding back the tears that wanting to scream out for the unknown creature that had no chance of survival in this hell.

"Don't touch him!" A growl entered her ears that was filled with violence, threat and pain… so much pain. She tried to lift her head to watch the shadows dance but her right arm gave way from pain from the earlier prodding. She smashed her head back down in the headboard letting out a harsh groan as she put all her weight on her left side.

She could hear grunts as she heard objects being slammed into the walls and the sound of men screaming as the whelping became more louder. It wasn't until her door seemed to push back and blood silently slipped from under the door did she realise those objects were people. She gasped as she watched the pool move closer towards her until it was out of her eyesight. She pursed her lips from yelling for help, the chances of that blood belonging to the other white coat men was high and just maybe, maybe the unknown could save her. She opened her mouth trying to let out something, anything. But it had been so long since she last spoke. Before letting out a somewhat intentional word her door slammed open as two objects fell onto her floor, rolling into each other as one of them pulled at his clothes biting into his neck, she watched the prey cry out in pain before smacking the handle of his gun against his head. It seemed to do nothing as she watched his hands turn wild as dangerously sharp nails seemed to grow from his fingertips. He held his hands up smiling down at his prey, which was doing more but pleading for his pathetic life, though everyone knew in that instant even her that he was done for. He pulled his claws lower slashing against his throat. She gasped as she watched his head lope back, blood spraying towards the ceiling. She suddenly started to think that maybe he wasn't here to save her, fear caught up to her as he lifted his head almost smelling the surroundings, she suddenly felt grateful at "Jun's" obsessive need to keep her clean. He growled low in his throat making her 'eep' as his head turned towards her. Golden eye's looked at her, she would have screamed if it wasn't for those orbs. They seemed so full of life and yet pain, somewhat more restricted then she was. She struggled for what seemed an eternity before he landed at her side, she watched him, moving to the side away from him as he leant his head down to her battered arm. She had forgotten about it, and to her dismay it was covered in fresh blood once again, she winced slightly in both embarrassment and terror, she had watched this… this beast bite into a man without even hesitating, maybe he was hungry, and the thought didn't sound to promising for her. Another sound of a pathetic sound left her mouth to be silenced as he let his tongue glide across the bandage. She fell silent, watching him as he nipped softly at the well placed white fabric, eventually pulling it off to reveal blood tarnished skin. He looked at her then, his eyes full of sadness and regret, she didn't understand but she still awed at him as he gently pulled at her restraints that made her a prisoner. He wasn't making progress as he tried to gently pull the black metal of off her, she could notice he was trying to be considerate the way his eyes darted back to her wound and to her eyes.

"You-you can be rough, it-it's okay." She couldn't believe herself, her voice sounded horse and dry. She hadn't talked in months due to Jun threatening to rip out her tongue; she cringed under his stare afraid suddenly off any clamps nearby. She didn't know whether he would or wouldn't hurt her, though what was the point in hurting her now?

"I need to see how hurt you are." The voice made her flinch, he sounded like a man, not like Jun whose voice sounded like the way she would scrap her metal bands against the metal chains. She nodded not knowing what else to do in this situation he seemed so concerned for her it made her heart stop for what felt like a full minute.

He moved closer to her, she could feel his eyes bare into her suddenly realising what position she was in. She gasped as she felt warm hands on her stomach, his eyes searching hers as if for permission she silently nodded knowing what he wanted. She yelped as he moved his hands over her body like a dance, she felt her face going red out of an emotion she had never felt. No one touched her as gently as this, no one, she wasn't sure if she enjoyed his feel or was disgusted by it but he still laid his hands on her body eyeing her every body part. She suddenly felt conscious, she was naked. Yes she was always naked, but it never seemed to matter when it came to Jun, he was never interested in her like that, the many scars on her body proved that. But this beast, he seemed to almost enjoy her body in ways she had never imagined and she almost smiled at the way he softly caressed each scar that was given to her over the years. It felt so alien.

"How long have you been here?" He couldn't help but stare at this exotic finding, he hadn't seen another human for weeks apart from those bastard in white. He could remember screaming though, the same scream for nights; it wouldn't be surprising if he had found the bitch that was making it. He could recall soft sobbing after as well, it always made his insides feel empty at that sound.

His fingers couldn't find any flat surfaces on the skin of her stomach. She seemed so fragile that he couldn't imagine what created the marks. He growled in disgust, who would do this? He had never received such treatments; he had only received operations that turned him into what he was today. A beast, he could gain claws, shift his bones to make him more flexible and even faster and his teeth could also expand so that he could bite down into flesh and even bone. He was an ultimate killing machine, and those men would be proud with what he did to them. This girl though? She was covered in scars. Her arm was still fresh as he watched some blood slowly pour from her wound, without hesitation he moved, letting his tongue dance over her skin closing the wound, another trait that the men in white gave him. At least he had something worth-while. He looked up towards her, watching as she starred at him with soft lavender eyes, they were so beautiful. Almost transparent. He turned away, he knew she would be frightened of him, who wouldn't after seeing someone brutally kill another in front of her.

"I don't know, I-I have been here since childhood. Co-could you please get me out?" Since childhood? He let out a sad sigh as he moved towards her arm restraints; he had been here for only 4 years tops. How could she have survived, she looked around 17 years old. His mind was full of wonder about this exotic girl as he snapped back the metal bars watching as she lifted her swollen black wrists, he could see she was in here for a while. She was abnormally skinny, her voice was rough and uneven like she didn't know how to talk, that stutter didn't help either but mostly it was her eyes. They held so much pain and exhaustion that words couldn't comprehend, he felt almost guilty for not saving her earlier.

Hinata watched the stranger help her of off the table, she never felt freer then now and she realised how pathetic that was. She let him help her, though she wished she wasn't so… numb. She had never walked or done any movement without being heavily drugged and helped, what if he got sick of her? She wouldn't be able to leave by herself she was too defenceless, too weak. Even with those thoughts though, she could feel the gentleness of his hand around her waist as he encouraged her with every step, if that didn't make her want to blush more he had even put her in his light brown coat that hang down till her feet. Why was he so nice to her? He should have just left her alone, what if he gets captured because of her? Her foot landed into something soft and warm, the feeling was nice as she looked down and went pale at the pool of blood that was from the man he devoured earlier. Captured… she would have laughed if she wasn't afraid of vomiting up the liquids from the last days.

She balanced herself on the wall trying to recover from the last half an hour, first she was lying there trying to sleep and then a whimper… whimper? It wasn't from her obviously, she wasn't being tortured at that time… it sounded more animalistic and she doubted such a whine would come from the beast. She felt a stab, was it okay?

"Are you okay?" His voice sounded soft and yet rough, she shuddered at the sound, she would never get used to hearing such kind words of meaning.

"I'm fine, just-just I'm wondering who whimpered?" She shyly looked at his cocked head which nearly brought a smile to her face. He had rough wild brown hair, and skin that looked golden his eyes were huge and overbearing against his soft nose and firm lips, his cheek bones were stained with what looked like a birthmark of fangs on each sides and she wanted to feel if it was as rough as her skin looked like.

"Oh that's Akamaru my dog. Those bastards tried to slice his neck open, luckily for him he has such an awesome master right?" He owned a pet? Somehow this didn't seem far. She frowned, as he smiled at her. Why couldn't she own a pet, he seemed so clean too, no scars from what her eyes could see… wait, was this jealousy? She couldn't believe herself; here she was tortured daily since she could remember and she was jealous because someone wasn't tortured like her, tears pricked her eyes as she starred into his face. She felt so empty right there, he had saved her and she was acting like she didn't need to be saved. He would get sick of her before the day was over, and as much as she felt pathetic admitting it, she needed him.

"Look… wait what's your name? Oh! My name's Kiba." He grinned at her, noticing the small pricks in her eyes as she desperately held the front of the coat against her skin. She seemed so much more scared in his arms as he started walking into the bloody hallway avoiding any chance of her spotting the men hiding her against him, face in his chest he heard her lightly squeal in protest but his hand against her shoulders wouldn't allow any large movements. He had killed them without lifting more than one hand, and he would rather leave her behind then let her see the damage. He didn't want to scare her as much as she already was, being the monster he was now it wouldn't surprise him if she ran then and there, he would let her too if he wasn't so worried for the petit thing. Putting his mind out of his negative thoughts he looked towards the many doors smelling the air softly trying to find life behind them, so far only death stained the air and he lowered his eyes in disgust noticing it wasn't fresh from tonight. He had no clue what they were doing here only that they turned him into a beast and kept this girl as a prodding sample, he tried to hide a growl which turned into a soft gurgle in his throat making the small creature jump beside him, as he was about to apologize turning towards her at high speed he realised she had dodged a blood stained hand just below their feet. He gulped, feeling somewhat guilty for letting her see such a sickening scene. He watched her face for any signs of expression- disgust, sadness, fright. Though she expressed nothing but a numb exterior, if it wasn't for those window glass eyes he wouldn't be able to tell how alarmed and excited she was, and what he wasn't sure was a good thing was the fact the only fear was the building they were in and not him.

She looked towards him proving his point as she smiled at him shyly. "Hn-Hinata."

* * *

Author's Notes.

I actually dreamt about this last night when I had a massive sugar/caffeine rush and collapsed on my lounge rug. You know one of those crazy nights when you realise you don't have friends to hang out with. InsertSadFace

ON THE BRIGHTER NOTE: I did feel loved when I felt my cat clawing at my face for food this morning.

But tell me what you think, try to be nice... My cat's next meal depends on it.

PS: I realise it's a bit rushed and maybe doesn't make sense in some parts, but I have such poor concentration that I would of probably just… Ohhh, a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was pitch-black as accustomed, it would have looked the same if it wasn't for the tainted walls and floors that smelt like fear and death. Oh but he loved the smell of despair. The thoughts of the screaming that would have taken place here made his mouth twitch in a smile of pure pleasure. He knew she left, and he knew who she left with and he couldn't be happier.

"Jun, they've moved." The voice held a hint of disgust, probably because of the state of the room. He refused to let anyone clean it and due to the mould that inhabited it mixing with the old blood that looked almost black, it seemed like an old torture chamber, how he enjoyed this room. It brought back so many good times, heck, the first time he ever met his lilac nymph was in this room. Her small body shaking as he watched her cry out, the painful screams as his comrades fell one by one.

His hands began to shake at the memory and he knew he needed his medicine. His breath was already hitching as he reminisced about her indigo hair being blemished with the colour red from his companions.

She looked breath-taking.

"Good, phase one is almost complete." He turned towards the woman in nothing but a flimsy white dress. Holding her nose in protest as she scurried her feet in almost dire need to get out. She had been all over him since he had discovered the new project but he was never interested in women with so much self-confidence, he always enjoyed the shy, petit ones… the ones who tried their best and always failed. The ones that were named Hinata; now they were the only ones for him.

He walked past her ignoring her attempt to 'accidently' brush her bosom against his shoulder; maybe tonight he would court her. Then again she would probably regret every second of trying, his smile widened as he imagined her with clear crystal eyes and long sinful black blue hair. He would have to make do, his patience was wearing thin and he couldn't wait for the next phase.

Her cold eyes cautiously focused on her surroundings, the brightness from the sun causing them to sting in irritation. She was so used to the darkness that this seemed so overwhelming; no matter how many times she looked up she still couldn't believe she could see the light so clearly.

The beast had saved her. Finally someone had come for her. Now she was free, it was just… she didn't know how to be.

She looked in front of her. The gigantic dog bounced around playfully as if he didn't have a care in the world. His name was Akamaru, he was another beast. He was large and stood just below her chest he had brown oval spots on his ears and a grin that was nearly bigger than his masters. She liked him a lot, but he didn't really like her. She frowned at the memory of him growing at her like some butcher after his fur, she didn't do anything wrong to him, he just hated her on sight. Kiba told her it was because she was a stranger but the canine just seemed so afraid of her, like he knew something she didn't. She sighed pulling her head to the ground enjoying the feel of the soft soil collide in between her wriggling toes, it was no point trying to force the creature to like her. In time he would, hopefully. She grinned to herself as an earthworm popped his head out as if to say hello to her big toe that only stood an inch away.

"You finally smiled." The deep voice made her breath hitch in her throat. He hadn't spoken to her since they left. Slowly she lifted her head away from the spot the earthworm had once been to see his big gold orbs starring back, those eyes. She was captivated by them the first moment she saw him. They were the only bright things in her life, the light to her darkness. She couldn't help the goofy smile that pulled at her lips as he chuckled at her, the sound of that always made her heart warm.

"Hn, I like it here, it's so bright and warm! I've never been outside when I was there." Her stomach rolled at the thought, being with the two beasts made her forget the pain she was once in. thoughts of Jun and utensils suddenly popped in her mind and she couldn't help but turn on instinct expecting to see his fake smile and his gleaming eyes holding his toy as if it was another day. A hand curled its way around Hinata's neck gently, she froze. What if this was all a hallucination, what if she had finally snapped and gone mad thinking Jun was a sweet boy that saved her life. Sweat escaped her skin as she tried to swallow the fear that began to rise from her innards. _Breathe, breathe. _

"Sh, no one is going to harm you." Kiba's voice was soft and slow, soothing like a soft melody. He gently pulled her against his chest, her breathing ragged and unsteady. She was panicking looking into the forest for any signs of life that could mean any harm. She rapidly grew weary her body felt like it had gone cold as shivers crawled up her spine swiftly, the only reason she hadn't gone insane at that moment was his voice whispering in her ear. It wasn't enough though. She felt her blood boil as visions filled her mind to the brink of destruction. There was so much pain.

"What are you doing!" The voice pulled her face towards him sharply as he grabbed both of her wrists, her arm stung like crazy as she followed his gaze to her bloody fingernails and arm. She panted out soft whimpers as she realized she was harming her own self out of paranoia, she looked towards him with eyes full of confusion and sadness. Why was it her?

"I, I…" Her voice was cracked as she tried to find the correct words for the situation. She needed to leave, to run to do anything but stand in the middle of the forest. She knew he was watching, she always knew when he was watching her. She could feel his grin every time he looked at her, smell his breath on her skin, hear the squeak of his shoes… she had to leave. "We need to go, now!" She pulled at his hand's begging for him to let go.

The girl was going nuts as he tried to keep hold of her. Those fear filled lilac eyes scanned the area vividly as if something was hunting her. He couldn't smell nor hear anything so he knew they were safe but still she persisted and pulled at him, her lips trembling with every movement. He nodded to Akamaru sending the single to go on ahead. He knew they would meet up later but right now he needed to calm her down.

"Calm down! There's nothing here, and if there was I would protect you!" He watched her for any signs of understanding as she struggled against him softly. Her head hit his chest over and over. He thought she would never stop fighting him and then eye's met his. They seemed so scared and huge, the tears making them shine even more then they should, her breathing became steady as she leaned against him for support. She weighed so little compared to him, she was so small and broken he had no other choice but to protect her. No other choice? He scoffed to himself he would of protected her even if given the chance.

"I-I'm sorry." She was sobbing against his shirt before he had any chance to react. Her usual stutter being stretched painfully in his mind. He let go off her now shaking wrists as she grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling it closer towards her.

He groaned as he felt her wipe her nose against him, ah well, he didn't like this shirt anyway. His arms found their way around her shoulders letting her take as much time needed, it wasn't like he wasn't used to the feeling anyway. He wanted to change the subject for her. Make her feel safe, he had no idea how though.

"Ah, Hinata, would you like to meet my family?" His mother's face lingered in his mind at the thought. He hadn't seen his family in so long. They were probably worried to death about him. He felt her wriggle in his grasp and let go. She looked like a child wiping her eyes with the back of his coat, ah, he liked that coat…she glared at him then, her eyes still shining while she leant up on her toes to bring her face closer to his.

"I, I have a family!" Her voice failed her as she tried to sound strong, she didn't want to meet his family. She wanted to meet _her _family. She held herself then, moving back to wipe the rest of the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

"I know that, but my hometown should be close by." He looked down at her, raising his eyebrow. He looked like he was about to laugh. "Hm. Though I can't present you like that." His posture was bent towards her, hand holding his chin as he observed her. She tensed suddenly feeling self-conscious as his eyes examined her every wriggle.

"W-what!" He grinned at her obvious nervous structure. She was used to being eyed but never in this sense.

"I think a bathe is in order." She suddenly felt dirty. She hadn't bathed in a while. She wondered what it would be like bathing alone. In the institution she always had Jun scrubbing at her limbs. The colour of her skin would become blue and back as he would always act as if she had some sort of disease that had to be cleansed, though the scrubbing wasn't as bad as the hose. The thought of that gigantic red and white hose being plastered on her body made her throat clog. She would scream every time as the water hit her, every time it would feel like her bones would crack under the pressure. Jun never stopped though, in fact, his face always held pleasure at her cries.

She shuddered ignoring the thought. She had once been told by a guard a couple of years back that a bath was like a big batch of water enticing your skin making it feel soft and warm. That memory made her smile, but only for a minute. Two days later that guard had been shot in the head from what Jun had told her. It was her fault as well. She should have known better then to think of making friends.

"Hn." She moved her fingers across her arms nervously as he smelled the area intensively.

"Over there. Let's go." He grabbed her hand roughly, pulling her towards the direction his nose was in. She tried to protest but couldn't find the courage. She would never be used to touching let alone being cared for.

It didn't take Kiba long until he found the cave he smelt. The drifting smell of dirt and the hint of minerals hit his nose as he ventured into the cave pulling Hinata along with him. They had only been in there for a couple of minutes before he heard her breathing hitch. He had only been with her for a couple of hours but already knew when she was panicking.

"It-It's so dark." He cussed in his mind. He remembered what she had said before they left. _Thank you for saving me from the darkness. _She had said that barbaric bastard of a man had left her locked in that nauseating room chained to that blood stained metal slab for days on end. The way her voice stuttered as she held back much needed tears gripped at his heart. He wished he could have saved her quicker.

"Hn, it's alright I promise there will be light soon." His voice echoed as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hm, it's not that I'm scared. I'm just surprised about how much more I can see." He stopped then, what was she saying? Here she was in the dark saying about how much more clearly she can see then in the sun. He turned on his heel to ask what the hell she meant but stopped half way. It seemed brighter in the cave, almost illuminate.

"Hinata, what's with that…" His words left his mouth at the moment he saw her. Eyes now pale looked at him. The tint of lavender she processed was gone. Her whole body seemed to glow with a shade of light blue as he stuttered for the right words.

"What's with that..?" She looked completely confused as her eyes drifted over his face.

"You're glowing!" He didn't intend to spit the words out at her. He had at least hoped to tell her gently. He was so freaked out by the current situation that he only awed at her.

She lifted her arm slowly to her face, her eyes widening at what he imagined was the fact he was right. He expected some kind of scream any kind but instead she fell.

"Hinata!" He moved quickly silently thanking the gods for his now fast reflexes as he caught her hip bringing her towards him. Her eyes were closed as the glow slowly glided from her skin leaving it as pale as it was the first time he met her. She had fainted, great.

Jun hissed at the screen in front of him, he hadn't checked on the process for a couple of hours. He wasn't prepared for such early development. Still, he could work with this. He just needed to be more patient. He sighed. It was so hard being a genius. The rustling on the bed brought his head towards the grunting female. He smiled at last night's memory.

"What did you do to me…" Her voice was cracked, fear engulfed her every word as he turned towards her. She held the red drenched bed sheets in front of her, covering her tattered body. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stand from the bed only to fall back into the wall and slide down. He grinned moving his jaw to the right, letting the bone crack as his facial expression changed into what he truly was, a monster. His teeth scraped along his inner lips, truly thankful of his fake appearance gone. He knew she screamed at the sight of him. He knew his once sagging skin had now been pulled back to reveal no lines as well as his once fake teeth replaced by devilish sharp teeth. Though he knew the one thing that frightened her most was his white eyes that held nothing but death as he kneeled down to finish his late dinner.

I know this chapter is kind of short. I had no idea where I was going until half way in. This was based on a dream. I had to really think about it. I swear I forgot about my nephew and he may or may not have eaten a couple of lego pieces.

Oops.

Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
